


Love never fails...

by Shoantell



Series: Your beast my sweetheart [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bullying, Children of Characters, Declarations Of Love, Interviews, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Cm punk is on fox sports to talk about issues concerning his marriage and career achievements and raising a family and to correct the rumours that he's married for the money.It's supposed to be part two.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk
Series: Your beast my sweetheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876969
Kudos: 4





	Love never fails...

**Author's Note:**

> Cm punk is home doing an interview with fox sports. About issues his facing as Brock's husband..
> 
> Please remember this is a sequel to your beast my sweetheart a year later.
> 
> Dean and Dolph .. 3 years
> 
> Alexa 2 and a half.
> 
> Matt riddle ..1 year starting to stand.

Phill walked back to the bed and kissed his husband's cheek and whispered " wake up" to him... Brock smiled " goodmorning to you " he said opening his eyes.

Phill smiled " you know I have an interview right " he said.

Brock frowned " when now?" He asked.

" Yes baby in 10 minutes so you better get up now" he said shooing his husband.. Brock chuckled " okay " he said getting up he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and came back Phil handed him his clothes and kissed him " I'm going to check on the boys" he said leaving the room.

CM PUNK’S FULL INTERVIEW WITH FOXSPORTS.COM’S CARRLYN BATHE (UNCENSORED)

Phill's laptop was connecting an he sat on the bed and carrylyn's face appeared on the screen.

Carrylyn....... " first let me say goodmorning punk" she greeted.

Punk..... " Good morning " he said.

Carrylyn ........." Let's start with your WWE career" .

Phill nodded he knew that this was coming he just swallowed and smiled " fire away carrylyn" he said.

Carrylyn.... " So is cm punk coming back?".

Punk....... " I hate to disappoint but no".

They both chuckled and she continued.

Carrlyn..... " So all those rumours are not true...

Punk...... " Yes they are not true an I just wish they'd stop chunting my name " ..

Carrlyn laughed causing cm punk to also let out a belly laugh.

Carrlyn ... " I hope that they are listening.

Carrlyn... " Now let's talk MMA your husband trained you am I right.

Punk ..... "Phill blushed ." Yes he did since he's the best."

Causing both him and carrlyn to laugh.

Carrlyn ......" Will we see you in the cage soon?".

Punk....... "Not really I'm a dad now lots of responsibilities.

Carrlyn......" Congratulations on being a parent you have how many kids now?"

Punk.... " Carrlyn!! He made a fake shock and disbelief" I have four children one girl and three boys"..

Carrlyn laughed and Phil shook his head.

Carrlyn..... " How is father hood ?"...

Punk laughes.... " Non stop running and faking enthusiasm .

Carrlyn... ..." I have a one myself and I can't cope how do you do it with four?"

Phill chuckled and adjusted himself and faced the camera.

Punk..... "Well I am not doing it alone I have a great help my husband is so wonderful he helps me a lot."

Carrlyn .... " That's so sweet and there's something we need to talk about".

Punk nodded... I think I know."

Carrlyn.... " The issue that is all over social media right now."

Punk.... " I know I can't go on social media and not find that."

Carrlyn.... " Everyone says that you married your husband for Money"...

Punk... " Ooh! My god the nerve of people first of all I did not marry my husband for his money I married him because I love him.

Carrlyn... "And I think we can all see the way he is with the kids and you."

Punk.... "Did you know that my husband refused to speak to his family when they suggested a prenup".

Carrlyn... She shook her head.

Punk.... - "I'm happy in my marriage and I have a beautiful family and I love them so much.

Carrlyn laughed thank you Phil for joining us and I wish you the best in your career an marriage." She said.

Phill smiled" thank you carrlyn for this interview I'm going to my family now... Phil ended the zoom call he got up and went downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

Phill arrived downstairs and found his family sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast the twins were sitting on the chairs on the kitchen table when Alexa and Matt where sitting on the high chair.

Phill walked up to his husband and kissed him " kiss* I love you" kiss* you are my world" ... Brock looked at him with a smile.... Kiss" you are my life"... The kids groaned " no! Daddy and papa not when we eating breakfast" said dean and Dolph in unison making their parents laugh.

How did the interview go?" ... Phil smiled " I think it went great" ..

I'm glad it did" said Brock kissing Phil's forehead.

The family sat down and enjoyed breakfast as a family.


End file.
